Un Gentleman A La Intemperie
by I'veCreatedAMonster
Summary: FrUk/UsUk. Homenaje a "La Vuelta Al Mundo En 80 días". Relata la historia de Arthur Kirkland, un inglés acompañado de su mayordomo Francis, quien decide hacer un viaje alrededor del mundo tras un acuerdo con sus amigos del club.
1. EL GENTLEMAN

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Llevo tiempo sin subir algún contenido pero este año vuelvo con muchas ideas y terminar otras. La presente historia estará basada en un libro de Julio Verne que pretende ser más un homenaje que un plagio pero con un giro distinto que entrelaza una historia FrUk. Espero cumpla muchas expectativas. Es un texto corto pero que va introduciendo poco a poco en la aventura de nuestros protagonistas.

 **CAPITULO 1:** EL _GENTLEMAN_

Año 1872. Arthur Kirkland habitaba la casa #7 de Saville Row. Este caballero se caracterizaba por parecer haber tomado la decisión de no hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera llamar la atención, sin embargo, era uno de los miembros más notables de su club.

Arthur Kirkland, inglés de peculiar carácter. Hablaba lo menos posible pero si llegaba a enojarse, insultaba al objeto de su ira y olvidaba con dificultad tales ofensas aunque fuesen imaginarias. Si, imaginarias, porque de vez en vez pareciera que hablaba al aire. Los pocos miembros que tenían el honor de conocerle le atribuían un humor sarcástico. Fuera de aquello no se le conocían más datos ni familiares ni la forma en que había logrado su fortuna ni los viajes que hubiese realizado. Nada. Absolutamente nada de eso podrían contestar ni los mejor informados.

El era miembro del Reform Club y nada más…

Arthur vivía solo. Pasaba sus tiempos libres leyendo, atendiendo sus bordados o tomando té. Para cumplir su itinerario lo hacía con ese dote propio de su nacionalidad: la puntualidad. Por ello, una criada le era suficiente para su servicio. Almorzaba y comía en el club a horas cronométricamente determinadas. Volvía a casa solamente para dormir a la media noche exacta.

No obstante, Arthur exigía de la única persona a encargada de su servicio una exactitud extraordinaria. Por tanto, el 2 de octubre despidió a la joven por el terrible crimen de llevarle el agua para afeitar un grado abajo del que solicitó. Por ello, se encontraba sentado en su butaca y esperando que el reloj de péndulo mostrara las once y media para que el nuevo mozo se presentase. Sostenía en su mano una taza de té preparado a 90°, esta vez, como lo solicitó. Dio el primer sorbo y pensó que no faltaba mucho para que su costumbre le dictara partir al Reform Club. Dio el segundo sorbo y en aquel momento llamaron a la puerta. La joven se dirige a abrir la puerta.

—El nuevo criado. — Dijo con cierta aflicción la ya despedida joven proveniente de Seychelles.

— _Merci_ , _mon cherie._ — Le agradece el mozo mientras le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Ella se sorprende.

Arthur leía sus referencias que sustrajo de un sobre, que se le hizo llegar previamente.

— ¿Así que tu nombre es Francis? — Preguntó Arthur alzando una ceja y poniendo en cierto lo que venía en su informe.

—Así es, Francis Bonnefoy. — confirmó aún sonriente, haciendo un movimiento elegante para acomodar el mechón que caía sobre su rostro. — Tengo un instinto para salir de cualquier apuro, por lo mismo he tenido varios oficios. He sido cantor ambulante, cheff en algunos restaurantes donde preparaba la mejor salsa _beurre blanc_ y he sido consejero amoroso en algunas ocasiones. Aun tengo en mi hoja de servicios algunos trabajos notables pero hace cinco años que abandoné _La France_ y sabiendo que Mr. Kirkland era el hombre más exacto del Reino Unido, me he presentado aquí, esperando vivir con tranquilidad.

—Me parece conveniente. —Contestó analizando la anterior información.

—Gracias, _cher._ — Respondió para besar la mano de su futuro amo.

— _What are you doing, wanker?!_ — Cambiando de inmediato su expression de serenidad. — Bien, ¿conoces mis reglas? _What time is it?_

Francis se aparta y checa su reloj de bolsillo.

—Once y veintidós. — contestó. — _Excusez-moi._

—Has llegado tarde. —enfatiza Arthur para declarar oficialmente la incorporación de su nuevo asistente. — Hago constar que a las once y veintinueve de la mañana, hoy miércoles 2 de octubre de 1872, entras a mi servicio. — Francis sonríe. Arthur toma su sombrero y de manera automática sale sin decir más.

Francis veía por primera vez a su amo salir y cerrar la puerta. Tras él sale la criada de proveniencia de extranjera. Francis se queda solo.


	2. LA APUESTA

**CAPITULO 2**

 **LA APUESTA**

Francis observó el reloj en su soledad por un momento. Marcaba las once y media cuando comenzó su recorrido por la casa a la que ahora ofrecería sus servicios, desde el sótano al tejado. Conforme recorría cada rincón, confirmaba el asombroso orden con que se sostenía el lugar y Francis no podía estar más feliz con ello.

— _Mon Dieu! Monsieur_ Kirkland es ordenado hasta el hartazgo pero parece de carácter… _dificile_. — Pausa al recordar el beso que le dio en la mano. Sonríe. — Me conviene.

No tardó en encontrar su habitación en el segundo piso. Ahí destacaba un reloj eléctrico sincronizado al de Mr Kirkland para que ambos fueran al mismo ritmo.

— _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ — advirtió al ver una nota sobre el reloj donde venía la rutina diaria. Se acomodó sobre un sofá a meditar alegremente algunas de las actividades.

 **-0-**

8:00 am NUEVO DIA

8:23 DESAYUNO

9:37 AGUA PARA AFEITARSE A 85°F

9:40 PEINADO

(…)

 **-0-**

El itinerario finalizaba a las 11 pm, hora en la que el gentleman iba a dormir. En cuanto a su guardarropa, cada prenda tenía asignado un número que iba en regla con un libro de entrada y salida.

Al concluir su detallado recorrido, respiró profundamente y satisfecho expresó:

— _Tres bien!_ — su alegría fue tal que los muros permitieron que algunos transeúntes se percataran de ello. — ¡Un caballero ordenado y preciso! No podía esperar menos. ¡Seremos un gran equipo!

Además de analizar cada perspectiva del hogar se tomó la libertad de examinar brevemente a su futuro amo. Un joven de aparentemente 30 años, posiblemente un par de años más, un par menos. Poseedor de un porte caballeresco pero arrogante, pelo rubio, de estatura media y cejas pobladas que no le restaban puntos en lo absoluto. Despertaba la idea de ser alguien serio pero de costumbres peculiares y humor sarcástico, sin embargo, aun faltaba mucho por conocerlo pero afirmar que era un inglés en el más estricto sentido de la palabra.

Por otro lado, Francis no quedaba absuelto de representar a su nación en su máximo esplendor. Desde que llegó a Inglaterra idealizaba con encontrar un amo al cual servirle fielmente pero no tuvo mucho éxito en su proceder ya que anteriormente estuvo en diez casas en las cuales las circunstancias le fueron adversas. Sobre su personalidad, no era insolente, por el contrario, era amable y caris mático aunque un poco atrevido y galante de vez en cuando. De fisonomía agraciada, pelo rubio ligeramente rizado el cual controla con una coleta, su presentación siempre impecable. Ojos azules que dirigían miradas halagadoras, directas, sin ningún rasgo de timidez o arrepentimiento. Ahora, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para comprobar que serán un perfecto complemento del otro.

Cuando Francis hubo terminado su recorrido por la residencia se sintió satisfecho de llegar al lugar indicado con un amo con un régimen de vida sumamente ordenado y prometedor de una subsistencia pacífica con la que soñó desde hace cinco años en su llegada al país anglosajón.

— ¡No me disgusta! — aprobó con regocijo una vez más que su voz pudo ser escuchada de nueva cuenta por los transeúntes. Acarició su dedo índice contra su labio tras pensar nuevamente en lo que su ahora amo representaría en su día a día.

Mientras tanto, Arthur Kirkland, se adentró al Reform Club luego de dar 576 pasos para lograr su hazaña. De inmediato, se dispuso a cumplir su rutina al tener la confianza de haber dejado su casa en buenas manos, detuvo su paso un par de segundos, meditando brevemente… O eso quiere creer.

 **12:00**

Tomó asiento en la mesa que se le tiene reservada especialmente para él. Su almuerzo consistía en alimentos finamente seleccionados así como cosechados de manera exclusiva para el servicio del Club.

 **12:47**

Al finalizar, se dirigió al suntuoso salón donde se le entregó el periódico como todos los días. Adicional a eso la biblioteca está equipada con literatura muy variada de la cual Mr. Kirkland se disponía a disfrutar una vez informado de los hechos cotidianos. La lectura del diario le tomó hasta las 3:45 cuando decidió continuar con algunos clásicos.

 **04:15**

De pronto, diversos miembros llegaron para acercarse a la chimenea, entre ellos, los habituales compañeros de juego de Mr Kirkland: el ruso Ivan Braginsky y su colega de procedencia china, Wang Yao, Kiku Honda quien también tenía origen asiático y el canadiense, Matthew Williams.

— ¡Aiya! ¿De qué magnitud fue el robo, aru? — cuestionó Yao alterado al ruso.

—Mmmm— reflexionó Iván mirando hacia el techo. —Me imagino que el banco perderá to su dinero… da.

—No estoy de acuerdo— argumentó el japonés seriamente. —Las autoridades tomarán las medidas necesarias para atrapar al autor del robo.

—Pe-pero, ¿se conoce el grupo al que pertenece, no? — preguntó nervioso Matthew con una voz apenas perceptible.

—Sin embargo, no se trata de un ladrón. — analizó Kiku.

—Sino es un ladrón, ¿quién más puede ser, aru?

—El diario asegura que se trata de un caballero, _git._

El grupo de destacados miembros se giró para percatarse que la voz provenía ni más ni menos que de Arthur, quien ya había empezado a atener su bordado, no pudo evitar percatarse en la plática por ello se dispuso a resumir brevemente el hecho. Tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones.

—Como sabrán, hace 3 días, el 29 de septiembre para ser más exactos, la cantidad de 55 mil libras fue sustraída del cajero principal. Como cada quien atendía su deber les fue imposible percatarse del hecho ya que en algunas de las salas, alguien tuvo curiosidad por ver más de cerca una barra de oro y al ser examinada fue pasando de uno en otro, hasta que pasado un tiempo no volvió a su lugar original. Según los investigadores, hay motivos de sobra para suponer que el ladrón es un gentleman. Los detectives mejor capacitados en los principales puertos. En caso de éxito se ofrecen 2 mil libras y el 5% de la suma sustraída.

Pausaron un momento para incorporarse a jugar el whist y continuar la acalorada conversación.

—Yo veo probabilidades a favor del ladrón. — pronunció sonriente durante los robos de carta.

—Por supuesto. —respondió Yao molesto. — Como si pudiera refugiarse por mucho tiempo.

—Me parece que la Tierra es muy amplia. — indicó Canadá.

—Lo era…— dijo Arthur sin concluir presentando sus cartas. — Te toca.

— ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? — cuestionó Kiku.

—¿No se refiere a que ahora la Tierra puede ser recorrida más rápido que hace 100 años, aru? ¡Entonces el ladrón podrá ser atrapado cuanto antes! — expresó con esperanza el chino.

—O que le sea más fácil huir. — resolvió el eslavo.

—¿No se referirá al cálculo establecido por _Morning Chronicle_? — sugirió el japonés.

—En 80 días puede ser recorrida. — afirmó el inglés.

—Ochenta días sin tener en cuenta inconvenientes o mal tiempo. — advirtió Kiku.

—Un mínimo usado correctamente siempre es suficiente. —afirmó Arthur de nueva cuenta Arthur quien estaba al tanto del juego como de las travesías de las que se hablaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas? — retó Iván con su inmóvil sonrisa con la que intentaba provocar al inglés.

—Sigamos jugando. —opinó Matthew intentando prevenir una discusión.

—Apuesto 4 mil libras. —continuó Iván.

— ¡Iván, aru!

—Acepto. —dijo Arthur devolviéndole la cínica sonrisa. — Incluso, yo arriesgaré veinte mil a mi favor.

— ¡Veinte mil libras que cualquier imprevisto te hará perder! — se preocupó Mathew.

—Repito que un mínimo bien utilizado basta. — señaló a sus compañeros.

—Debe ser una locura, aru.

—Un buen inglés no toma a juego una apuesta. — recalcó Arthur. — Así que partiré esta misma noche. Así que al día de hoy, 2 de octubre, deberé estar de vuelta el 21 de diciembre en Londres a las 8:45 pm. De lo contrario, las 20 mil libras serán suyas.

 **7:00**

La apuesta ya había sido firmada por los integrantesy se ofreció la suspensión del juego para preparar su equipaje. Sin embargo, Arthur Kirkland siempre estaba preparado y mostró sus cartas para luego retirarse.

—Vuelvo oros. Les toca salir.

Se despidió de sus colegas y abandonó el Club.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Gracias a quienes siguen la historia, espero leer pronto sus opiniones e ideas porque pueden sugerirme algo, con confianza. Detalle para quienes siguen la historia, si la resubí porque había un error que me incomodaba no corregir. Espero no tardar con la proxima entrega. Hasta pronto.


	3. LA PARTIDA

**CAPITULO 3**

 **LA PARTIDA**

 **NOTA** **:** Aquí empieza la acción y parte central de los problemas que acarrearán al inglés porque un viaje alrededor del mundo no es cosa fácil y todas las expectativas rotas de Francis. Espero disfruten y entiendan que si no voy directo al FrUk es debido a que su relación está en desarrollo y este par apenas se está conociendo. Ahora sí, comencemos.

* * *

 **7:50 Saville Row**

Arthur abría la puerta de su casa. Ya dentro se dirigió a su cuarto para después llamar al francés.

—Francis. — llamado al cual no atendió porque le fue difícil creer que su amo pecara de tal impuntualidad pues, según el programa, debía volver hasta las doce.

—Francis. — vociferó Arthur de nueva cuenta pero esta vez el parisino si hizo acto de presencia. — Es la segunda vez que te llamo.

— _Je suis desolé_ , pero no son las doce aún. — comentó mientras confirmaba con su reloj.

— _Well,_ partimos dentro de diez minutos para Douvres y Calais. — le ordenó en el tono más sereno posible.

— ¿Usted va a viajar? — cuestionó ya que evidentemente entendió mal.

—Sí, daremos la vuelta al mundo. — respondió su amo otra vez sereno, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. En ese momento, Francis mostró todos los síntomas posibles de asombro evidenciando el exceso del mismo.

— ¿La vuelta al mundo? — preguntó un poco alterado.

—En 80 días. — añadió Arthur mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

— ¿Y el equipaje?

— No hay. Solamente pon dentro de un saco dos camisas y tres pares de calcetines para ambos. El resto lo compraremos en el camino.

Francis se dirigió a su habitación sin comentar nada más y, cerrando la puerta, sacó un pañuelo con el que limpió de su rostro algunas lágrimas mientras sollozaba.

— _Merde!_ ¡Eso es lo que es! — comentaba mientras hacía el equipaje cual máquina y seguía removiendo sus lagrimas. — ¿Acaso perdió el juicio? Si vamos a Douvre, _bien_. Si vamos a Calais, _tres bien._

Siendo las 8, el modesto equipaje estaba listo; sin embargo, Francis seguía perturbado. Arthur tomó el saco e ingresó unos cuantos billetes de banco.

—Toma el saco. — Se lo regresa y le advierte — Lleva dentro veinte mil libras.

Salieron y montaron un _cab_ que los llevaría rápidamente a la estación. Llegaron a su destino a las 8:20 pm y se adentraron a la sala. Ahí se le solicitó a Francis adquirir un par de boletos de primera a París. Al voltear, Arthur se encontró con sus amigos del Club.

—¿Así que vas enserio, aru? — manifestó preocupado el chino.

—Así es, me voy y visaré mi pasaporte como prueba de mi itinerario. — declaró mientras mantenía una sonrisa optimista.

—No olvides que debes volver… — mencionó el ruso a modo de recordatorio interrumpido por el rubio.

—En 80 días, _wanker,_ ya lo sé _._ — concluyó hastiado del ruso. —el sábado 21 de diciembre de 1872 a las 8:45 pm.

Una vez que Francis regresa, Arthur se despide. Para las 8:40 ambos ya partían a bordo del mismo compartimiento. Pasaron cinco minutos y el tren se puso en marcha. Arthur observaba la menuda lluvia caer desde la ventana mientras Francis oprimía contra sí el saco con los billetes cuando repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de que olvidó algo.

—En mi precipitación… mi sorpresa… olvidé…

— _what?_ —Arthur lo observó con una ceja alzada.

—No apagué el gas en mi cuarto. — contestó preocupado.

—Irá por tu cuenta, _idiot._ —aseveró el inglés observándolo fijo a lo que el francés se sobresaltó ligeramente y le devolvió una sonrisa que le causó una sensación difícil de describir y que le acompañaba cierta incomodidad por lo que prefirió voltear hacia la ventana otra vez.

Sin embargo, Arthur Kirkland no imaginaba el barullo que se armaría tras su partida. La noticia se esparció primeramente en el Reform Club y de ahí pasó a causar una gran conmoción al ser publicado en los diversos medios periodísticos de todo el Reino Unido. La simple idea del viaje alrededor del mundo fue examinada con tal pasión e incluso salieron partidarios a favor y en contra. Hasta hubo quienes publicaron una fotografía suya extraída de los archivos del Club.

Empero, había un problema mayor dentro de la cuestión del viaje en el cual intervenía la policía. En especial cierto hombre de origen alemán que venía sospechando del _gentleman._ Recibió el presente telégrafo:

SUEZ A LONDRES.

Rowan, director policía de administración central, Scotland Yard.

Sigo al ladrón del banco, Arthur Kirkland. Envía sin tardanza mandato de prisión a Bombay(India inglesa).

El hombre rubio con aspecto inteligente, fornido, de carácter serio y firme llegó a sacar varias conclusiones mientras leía con sumo cuidado el mensaje a la vez que sostenía una fotografía del inglés junto a sus compañeros del club.

—No puede haber más pistas que estas. El señor Kirkland cumple con cada uno de los rasgos incluidos en el expediente. Además, siempre guardaba un perfil bajo y su repentino viaje no puede ser más que una excusa para distraer la atención de todos.— teorizó para sí mismo el detective Ludwig Beilschmidt quien era uno de los enviados a los puertos para investigar el caso.

Desde que Ludwig fue encomendado a esta labor, estuvo alerta con tal de encontrar algún sospechoso con el fin de seguirlo y aguardar el mandato de prisión ya que, como era de esperarse, estaba detrás de la suma prometida. Ahora, se encontraba impaciente esperando la llegada del Mongolia aunque su semblante neutral no lo demostrara. En ese momento llegó el cónsul.

—Ten paciencia, Beilschmidt, no puede terminar en llegar. En caso de que el hombre coincida con las características que has recibido, podrás reconocerlo. — aconsejó el cónsul.

—Señor, es más cuestión de olfato. Ese tipo de personas las sentimos más que reconocerlas. — respondió a su vez el alemán.

Entre tanto, la gente comenzó a llegar al muelle. El clima era agradable pero con viento frío soplando desde el Este. Pronto se percibía la llegada del buque del que numerosos pasajeros desembarcaron. Ludwig por hábito de profesión examinó cada uno de los semblantes de entre la masa. En ese preciso instante, se acercó un individuo que cortésmente le solicitó la ubicación del despacho consular inglés. Advirtió en su mano un pasaporte que tomó tan pronto le dijo que deseaba constar con el visado, el documento empezó a temblar en sus manos. Tremenda sorpresa se llevó al percatarse que las señas coincidían con las recibidas.

—Es el pasaporte de mi amo. — contestó Francis ante la inesperada reacción del oficial.

— ¿Y dónde está él? Es necesario que lo presente en persona — propuso, devolviéndose a su ánimo calmado.

— ¿Y dónde está la oficina?

—En la esquina de la plaza. — señaló sobre una oficina cercana con lo cual regresó a bordo con el inglés.

Dicho aquello, el detective alemán se dirigió con urgencia al despacho donde exigió al funcionario no visar el pasaporte con el objetivo de detenerlo. Antes que el cónsul pudiese explicarle sus razones, llegaron el par de extranjeros. Arthur mostró su documento mientras Ludwig le observaba fijamente, mirada que desbordaba su inquietud al tener al objeto de su misión de frente. El cónsul le recordó que la formalidad del visado no era obligatoria a lo que Arthur reconoció y dicho aquello se le firmó y selló el pasaporte a su vez que se hizo el pago correspondiente y saludando fríamente se retiró junto a su criado.

Al constatar lo ocurrido, Ludwig intentó convencer al cónsul de que aquel hombre es el ladrón siendo en vano así que se retiró para continuar su búsqueda. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando volvió a encontrarse a Francis.

—Oh, es usted. _Ça va bien_?

—Sí, ¿qué hay de usted?

—Estoy de paseo pero andamos tan aprisa que aún no me lo creo. Estamos en Suez, ¿cierto? —curioseó Francis con expresión divertida.

—Cierto. — afirmó serio el rubio.

— ¿En Egipto?

—Así es. — contestó nuevamente con cierta expresión exasperante.

— ¡¿Y en África?! — expresó con ligera emoción.

—Como es de esperarse. — garantizó hastiado sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

—Verá, _monsieur,_ – Francis le dio una palmada para continuar la plática —yo pensaba que no iríamos más allá de París pero tuve que conformarme con ver la encantadora ciudad entre las 7:20 am hasta las 8:40 am y apreciarla desde la ventana de un coche. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver otra vez el cementerio del _Père Lachaise_ y los campos Elíseos. — comentó con nostalgia.  
— ¿Así que llevan prisa?– volteó a verlo con una mirada sombría.  
— _Mais non_ pero mi amo sí. Me ha mandado por calcetines y camisas.

De esta forma, el oficial lo dirigió a un lugar donde encontraría todo lo que buscaba. Durante el camino, Francis no paró de hablar por lo que aprovechó para sacarle toda la información posible.

— ¿Pero a dónde va Mr. Kirkland?  
—Está dando la vuelta al mundo en ochenta días por una apuesta. Aunque aquí entre nosotros, me parece que le hace falta sentido común pero que puede esperar de alguien que suele hablar solo.  
— ¡Vaya excentricidad!—opinó el alemán fingiendo sorpresa para continuar con el interrogatorio— ¿Y es rico?  
— ¡Ya lo creo! Lleva una buena suma consigo. Incluso ha prometido una recompensa al que dirige si llegamos con ventaja a nuestro destino.  
— ¿Hace mucho que lo conoces?— preguntaba ya casi sin poder disimular su curiosidad a lo que Francis tenía sin cuidado.  
—He entrado a su servicio el mismo día de su partida.  
Cuánto más hablaba el francés más sobreanimaba el inspector sin que le cupiera la menor duda.  
— ¿Aún estamos lejos de Bombay?—cuestionó el galo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
—A doce días en mar. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ludwig activando sus alertas.  
— _Sacrebleu!_ Es que hay algo que me tiene preocupado... Mi mechero de gas. He olvidado apagarlo y calculando lo...

A estas alturas el oficial ya no prestaba atención a los comentarios del otro rubio por lo que llegados al bazar tomó su camino al despacho consular recordándole antes estar a tiempo para la salida del vapor. Presentó sus pruebas y una petición urgente de arresto por telégrafo para embarcarse también a seguir al sospechoso. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando éste zarpó.

En tanto la vida dentro del buque transcurría, Arthur no podía menos que preocuparse así que se ocupó de su bordado pero en vista que el de ojos azules se divertía con su labor, se dispuso a buscar compañeros de juego para el whist. Una vez que vio a su amo ocupado volvió a encontrarse con el detective.

— _Monsieu_ r Beilschmidt, me alegro de verlo de nuevo. ¿A dónde se dirige?  
—A Bombay, igual que ustedes. ¿Cómo está Mr. Kirkland?—cuestionó con el tono más natural posible.  
— _Magnifique!_ Y yo también por cierto. —informó guiñándole un ojo a lo que el oficial quien aprovechó la confianza.  
—A propósito, ¿no cree que este viaje podría involucrar algún secreto, una misión, por ejemplo?  
— _Je ne sais rien_ y no arriesgaría nada por saberlo.  
El inspector intentaba trabar intimidad con el joven porque tenía la creencia que en un futuro podría servirle de aliado mientras que Francis llegó a considerarle un buen hombre pese al temible aspecto que representaba.

El vapor continuó navegando con rapidez tanto así que llegaron con quince horas de adelanto. Ya en tierra, ambos, criado y amo, se dirigieron nuevamente a realizar el visado pero esta vez el detective los siguió. Una vez cumplidas las formalidades, regresaron a bordo a continuar cada uno de sus actividades con lo que el francés aprovechó para entablar unas palabras con su amo.

— _Monsieur_ Kirkland, quiero agradecerle que gracias a esta locura he podido ver de nuevo _La France_ y me convence usted de que no es inútil viajar para conocer cosas nuevas. — expresó con sinceridad mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Por su lado, Arthur quedó medianamente sorprendido ante la revelación ya que no había tenido una buena oportunidad para cruzar palabra con el mozo pero mayor fue su sobresalto cuando le tomó de la mano a lo que él respondió con un porrazo sobre la cabeza ajena antes que pudiera acercarse a besar su mano.

Una vez más, el vapor penetró en la bahía con destino al muelle de Bombay, donde al desembarcar llevaban a cabo de nueva cuenta el trámite mientras que Francis fue encomendado también a adquirir algunos artículos. Arthur regresó a la estación y pidió que se le sirviera un guisado típico del lugar pero lo halló repulsivo y para el mal gusto que en ocasiones también le caracterizaba, esto era extraordinario.

— ¿En verdad esto es conejo? ¿No ha maullado antes de morir? — soltó a modo crítico.

—Para nada, es conejo de esta tierra. ¿Un conejo maullar?

Y sin dejar espacio a mayores explicaciones, se retiró. Paralelamente, el galante francés terminó sus compras. Sin embargo, las concurridas calles de Bombay acapararon su atención quien contemplaba maravillado las ceremonias así como las bellas jóvenes que merodeaban. Tras haber pasado el carnaval, llamó igualmente su curiosidad una prodigiosa pagoda a la que decidió entrar ignorando las restricciones. De esta forma, entró sin pensar y deslumbrado por los ornamentos del lugar cuando repentinamente tres sacerdotes con mirada furiosa se abalanzaron a golpes sobre él. Afortunadamente, Francis pudo librarse de ellos pero sin sus compras y descalzo. Ya en el andén, Francis le contó sus desventuras a lo que Ludwig, quien siempre cerca, escuchó indistintamente.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir, _frog._ —respondió sin más.

—Ya verá, tan pronto volvamos le prepararé algo mejor que ese "conejo", _cher._

— ¡Deja de decirme así! —replicó molesto el inglés y ambos regresaron a sus camarotes.

Mientras tanto, Ludwig sufría una crisis que enfrentó con determinación ya que estaba a punto de dejar de seguir la pista del sospechoso.

—Me quedo. Ya tengo asegurado al hombre en territorio indio. — ratificó vigoroso.

En aquel instante la locomotora sobre la que iban desapareció en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **NOTA FINAL**

Ika: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, de verdad, ya que había tomado la resolución de no apresurarme en este capítulo hasta que viniera alguien a dejarme su opinión. He demorado un poco más de lo esperado ya que a veces no tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir como quisiera debido a las obligaciones. En fin, espero no parecer muy extrema pero gracias por la motivación. Ojalá continúes la historia hasta su fin. No será larga, lo prometo.

Y a todos, hasta pronto.


End file.
